


Beyond the Frontier: ACT I Return

by DigiAndromeda



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, friendship fluff, friendship shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: Lucemon has been defeated and the Children have returned home but that's not the end of their story, It's the beginning of another. Months in the Digital World has changed them but how do these changes look to their families and friends? And what about the Digimon themselves? How are they doing?The adventure is far from over! Join the Warriors as a new chapter in their lives begins!Current Drabble/Prompt: How to Beat Takuya at Soccer





	1. Kouichi's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone! This is a fic that has been brewing in my mind for years now. In fact, i'm still in the planning stages for it but since i decided to go with my prompt formula i thought it best to post one drabble and the prompt list. It's kind of like a preview :D  
> However, please keep in mind that the next update might not come for another few months. I'm graduating this quarter and i would like to upload more drabbles to my Arc V fics before diving headlong into this one. (シ_ _)シ but i still hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouichi Muses on his greatest sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr that was basically "Fanon Kouichi vs Canon Kouichi" and "Dub Kouichi vs Sub Kouichi" it was very interesting and backed by evidence, so i had to wright my take on it! (The post was by Mujakinamamade whose seems to have moved to a different name)

If Kouichi had to choose what his greatest sin was, it would be his wrath. His anger was one of the reasons he was chosen as the warrior of Darkness after all. It gave him strength… but also tended to land him in trouble.

Thankfully though, he’s never gotten truly wrathful towards any of his family and friends… since he stopped being Duskmon at least. But that didn’t mean he didn’t get upset at them. His patience wasn’t endless. He thought he had a decent amount of patience but in reality, he just had a bit more than his brother and their friends.

Except for Tommy; in Kouichi’s opinion, his youngest friend had more patience then anyone his age should have. He was probably the only one with any sense in their little ragtag group of friends and what Kouichi wouldn’t do to have little Tommy here now…

Because, Kouichi was very tempted to smack both Kouji and Takuya over the head with the textbook in his hand.

“What was that?!”Kouji growled.

“You heard me!” Takuya growled back.

The two were literally butting heads and gripping each other’s shirt, seconds away from devolving into a brawl.

What they were arguing about this time Kouichi didn’t know. He had walked into the library for all of six minutes and had come out to his brother and friend making a scene… again… they apparently didn’t argue as much as they did when they first met but every now and then one of them would say just the wrong thing and set the other off… most of the time by accident.

 He had a feeling today wasn’t an accident…

“I wonder what’s up with those two?” Kouichi heard one of the spectators whisper and knew he had to stop this.

“Hey, guys thi-”He started.

“NOT NOW!” They cut him off in growled synchronization. Kouichi felt a vein in his face twitch in annoyance. They didn’t even turn to look at him.

He raised the heavy textbook in his hands and tried again.

“Kouji, Takuya.” His voice spoke calmly but darkly. It immediately sent shivers down the arguing duo’s back, who turned towards the elder twin. Kouichi’s eyes where cold as a shadow fell over them. His normal smile was gone, replaced with a deep frown and they took one look at that thick textbook held high and knew it was aimed for their heads. “Shut up and move it.” His voice commanded.

Kouji and Takuya, in perfect synchronization, released their grips on each other and backed away from the painful looking textbook.

Kouichi sighed in exasperation and lowered the textbook. He made his way down the library stairs and walked right past his brother and friend.

“Come on,” He sighed again, “we can’t keep the others waiting.”

“Uh… Right…” Takuya replied lamely and shared a knowing glance with Kouji. They had just dodged a bullet and if they wanted to keep that lethal looking textbook away from their noggins, they were going to need to be on their best behavior… lest they chance being reminded of _why_ Kouichi was the warrior of Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you enjoyed this little Preview! please let tell me your thoughts!


	2. "I can't breath without you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya & spirit Agunimon + I Can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to BlueLightning on FFNet for leaving me a prompt!
> 
> So, first thing first! A bit of info how i'm going about these prompts. I have a basic story planned out but I plan on telling it through drabbles not chapters. The prompts help flesh out the story and will take place at different points. I look at a prompt and think of an idea and then write it by the seat of my pants... And that's how this works! (so... pleasesendmeprompts? TvT)
> 
> EDIT: after re-reading this i edited it just a little... since... for some reason... it sounded romantic and that was NOT what i was going for... (it could of just been me but better safe then sorry.)

_It was hot, so very, very hot. There was smoke everywhere. It clogged up his nose and burned his eyes. It invaded his lungs and made him cough. He stumbled blindly through the smoke looking for something… for someone…_

_"Takuya…" A voice called out to him from within the smoke. It was warm and familiar. "You can't come here…" it was also incredibly sad…_

_"But!" He tried to call out only to have the smoke suffocate him. "I… I need you…" Tears began to form in his eyes and he found he couldn't open them._

_"I know…" The voice lamented, "And I need you to… but," a hot hand patted his head. It was hot enough to burn him but it didn't. "Your family needs you more."_

_The heat from the hand warmed him, making his tears evaporate but the smoke was still there and he found his eyes wouldn't open._

_"I… I can't see you…" he held back a small sob._

_"But I can see you." The voice was fading._

_"There's a hole where you should be…" he tried to reach out towards the hand but it left his head._

_"It's the same with me…" The voice sounded so far away now. "But no matter how far apart we are we are still connected. Even if you can't see me… I can see you."_

_"Don't go!"_

_"I'm sorry, Buddy…" the voice was barely a whisper and the smoke felt thicker then mud. "We'll meet again… I… pro…mi...se…"_

*   *   *

Takuya's eyes flew open as he rolled onto his hands and knees and began gasping for breath. His eyes darted around the room; he was home, in bed, he could breath, there was no smoke, and it was 3: 47 in the morning.

He let out a long breath and closed his eyes. After that, He began taking controlled breaths and ran his hand through his hair.

"That," his voice shook, "was more… tiring then a dream should be…" a small humorless laugh escaped him.

He sat up and looked at the clock. It was now 3:50 am.

"I am so not going to be able to fall asleep again…" He groaned. Slipping out of bed he changed out of his pajamas and into some clean clothes; red denim shorts and a yellow tank top.

Grabbing his cell phone, hat and goggle, he slipped out of his room and quietly made his way into the living room. He sat on the floor and turned on the T.V., immediately turning down the volume.

He sat there for the next thirty or so minutes, shifting between actually watching what was on T.V. and musing about his dream.

It wasn't the first time he had dreamed about Agunimon but somehow… it had been different. He wasn't sure how it happened but, somehow, he knew he had actually spoken to his Digmon Spirit…

"I should have asked how everyone was doing…" He mumbled. "But then again…" he gripped his shirt over his heart. There was a part of him that hurt… a part of him that missed his other self…

Some days the ach was small and unnoticeable but other days…

"I feel like I can't breath without you…" the words escaped his lips in an almost smoky whisper.

"Takuya?" he heard someone call him in surprise.

Takuya turned around and saw his dad standing in the kitchen, dressed for work.

"What in the world are you doing up this early? It's Saturday." His father voiced his surprise.

"Had a weird dream, couldn't sleep." He said as he joined his dad in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Kanbara asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The half-lie Half-truth left his mouth all too easily.

"You sure, Buddy?" Mr. Kanbara gave his son a worried look.

"…" Takuya was quiet for a moment as he remembered the burning hot and gentle hand that had affectionately patted his head. He gave a small but happy smile. "Yeah… I'm fine." This time, it wasn't a lie.

As Mr. Kanbara began making breakfast Takuya mused about his dream again. He missed Agunimon but knowing that he was always there, even if he couldn't see him, made him feel a little bit more complete. A little bit more whole.

He knew he'd see his other self again one day but he couldn't allow himself to wallow in self-pity. The pain would be unbearable at times but as long as he remembered the spirit's hand on his head he would be fine.

He would see Agunimon again… They where the same person after all, two halves of one whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! please let me know if you spot any grammar or spelling errors! and feel free to send me a prompt! also let me know what you think!


	3. Moments Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouichi cooks and Kouji watches (Mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fist thing first; Updates won't always be this fast. I'm in the mood for Digimon thanks to 'Hackers Memory' but once my mood shifts updates will be much slower. especially since i want to return to my Arc V prompts. ^^;
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I've been re-watching Frontier episodes in Japanese recently, since i want this to be as canonically correct as possible, and i've noticed how Kouji call's Kouichi. Honorifics are super important in Japanese culture and even though i'm using the English names i'm planing on using the correct Honorifics as well. So, the fact that Kouji call's his brother 'Kouichi' is super important to his character. this is something i'm going to visit in a future drabble but i thought it important enough to mention now.
> 
> please enjoy!

The sound of Kouji’s keys unlocking the door was more beautiful to him then it should have been. Savoring the moment, he quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside. He was greeted by his brother shoes in the entryway as well as two pairs of slippers; his Mother’s well-worn lavender ones and a new pair of smaller light blue ones.

Closing the door behind him, he slipped out of his shoes and into the new pair of slippers. After arranging his shoes in a way that wouldn’t trip anyone, he fallowed the sound of music and running water to the kitchen.

There, in the kitchen, was his brother moving a pot of water from the sink to the stove. Kouji leaned against the doorframe as he watched Kouichi set the pot down and turn on the burner.

“Need any help?” He asked despite already knowing the answer.

Kouichi spun on his heels and jabbed a wooden spoon at Kouji’s chest.

“You may be allowed in my kitchen but if you attempt to cook anything, so help me-” The older twin’s threat was cut short as the younger one raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m joking.” He felt a drop of sweat run down his neck as he took in his brothers menacing yet comical glare. “Mostly.” He added after a moment.

“Thank you but no.” Kouichi gave him a small smile. “Bokomon told me what happened the first time you and Takuya cooked.” He turned around to continue his cooking. “And I haven’t forgotten about last time…” He mumbled as an add on.

Kouji shrugged without much guilt and didn’t say anything.

A comfortable silence over took them as Kouichi began to chop onions. Kouji watched as his brother expertly and swiftly diced the onions, followed shortly by the mushrooms, green peepers, garlic, and sausage. After that he placed spaghetti noodles into the boiling water.

“What are you making?” Kouji asked.

“Spaghetti Napolitan.” Came Kouichi’s answer. “I wanted to make Spaghetti and Meatballs the way Zoe showed us but,” Kouichi paused as he poured olive oil onto a frying pan, “we didn’t have time to go out and by the right ingredient’s.”

“So, you’re using what you already have?”

“Yep.”  The older twin began to sauté the garlic and, after a moment or so, he added the onions.

“Can I at least make the tea, Kouichi?” Kouji asked. “Even I can’t mess that up.”

Kouichi thought about it as he continued to sauté the food.

“Alright.” He conceded as he added in the sausage. “You remember where everything is?”

“Yeah.” Kouji walked over to a cupboard and pulled out three mugs before moving to the pantry and claiming some loose leaf tea. “The teapot is in the cabinet by the table, right?”

“Yeah,” Kouji heard his brother answer over the sound of spitting oil, “use the one on the bottom self.”

After retrieving the simple stainless-steel teapot and filling it with water, Kouji joined Kouichi at the stove. The older twin had added the green peppers and mushrooms to the frying pan and was carefully stirring it.

“Watch out for the oil.” He warned as the younger twin placed the teapot on the back burner.

“Hm,” Kouji hummed in acknowledgement, “is there anything else I can do?” he turned on the back burner and returned to watching his brother cook.

“Don’t burn the water?” Kouichi smirked unapologetically as he added Ketchup to the frying pan.

“Haha, very funny…” Kouji grumbled and shoved his hands into his pant's pockets.

The warrior of darkness chuckled as he finished adding in two more ingredients.

“You can strain the noodles in the sink.” Kouji blinked at that. He wasn’t expecting his brother to actually let him touch the food that was currently being cooked.

“Where is the strainer?” Kouji carefully picked up the pot of boiling water and noodles.

“It’s already in the sink.” The elder twin turned off the no longer needed burner. “Once you pour the noodles into the strainer lift it up and shake it a little to get out the excess water.”

“Okay.” Kouji did as instructed but realized he had to shake the strainer gently when he almost lost half the noodles in the sink. He hoped Kouichi hadn’t seen that.

“Alright, I need the noodles.” The younger twin carefully returned to the stove and hovered the strainer near the frying pan. Kouichi grabbed some tongs and used them to move the spaghetti on top of the other ingredients.

He began using the tongs to mix the ingredients together as Kouji returned the strainer to the sink. He returned to his brother’s side as Kouichi added in the two final ingredients.

“Can you grab the plates on the table?” Kouichi asked.

“I already have them, Kouichi.” A voice spoke before Kouji could.

The twins, slightly startled, turned around in unison with matching expressions of surprise. Kimura Tomoko lightly laughed at the look on her two sons faces. She walked over to the stove, three plates in hand, and gave each of the boys an affectionate pat on the head before handing the eldest the plates.

“When did you get back?” Kouichi asked as he began serving the food.

“Only a few minutes ago.” She answered as she accepted a plate full of food. “When Kouji was straining the noodles.” She gave her youngest son a wink and a giggle as she made her way to the table. She’d seen his mishap and Kouji resisted the urge to pull his bandana over his face in embarrassment.

“You should have said something…” He grumbled as Kouichi handed him a plate of food.

However, as Kouji placed his plate on the table, the teapot began to whistle. Kouichi turned off both burners but left the teapot their as he made his way to the table with his own plate of food.

Kouji retrieved the teapot from the stove and grabbed a large coaster from one of the drawers. He placed the coaster and teapot on the table before going back to the kitchen for the mugs and tea.

Fallowing the directions on the tea’s container, he placed the loose leaves in the infuser and the infuser into the teapot.

“Congratulations, Kouji. You actually made something edible.” Kouichi smiled innocently.

“…” Kouji gave his brother a disgruntled and exasperated look. “At least tell me you’re going to give Takuya a hard time about this as well…”

“Absolutely.” Kouichi innocent smile widened and Kouji realized Takuya was more than likely going to get the brunt of Kouichi’s teasing.

“You’re horrible…” Kouji sighed as he sat down to eat, while Tomoko watched him and his brother with amusement.

“Thanks for the food.” The tree spoke in unison before they began eating.

As they ate they spoke about the day and how it went, how Kouji and Kouichi where doing in school, what Kouji’s Dad and Mom where up. They talked about the fact they still hadn’t told the rest of the Minamoto’s about meeting each other yet and of how their friends where doing.

They continued talking even after they had finished eating and had moved onto a second pot of tea. They talked and they laughed and they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

Because moments like this meant the world to Kouji and Kouichi…

After all… Moments like this… Where almost lost to them, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say other then i hope you enjoyed! if you see any spelling and grammar Errors please let me now! i'd also like to know what you thought of it! :D have a good day!


	4. How to Beat Takuya at Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takuya & Tommy & Kouichi + Soccer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, as it was written for a "warm up" exercise, but it helps give me a opportunity to talk about some changes i'm planning.
> 
> This drabble fic has two "ACTS" planned; ACT I Return and ACT II Invasion. I had planed on writing them in order but i realized some of the prompts i've gotten are PERFECT for ACT II. Which gave me a dilemma... do i make y'all wait months for me to reach ACT II or do i post them now and just label them with "ACT I" and "ACT II" in their chapter titles?
> 
> After thinking long and hard i decided to switch ACT I and ACT II into two separate drabble fics that i can update simultaneously. From now on this is ACT I and within the next month or so ACT II should be up. ( I hope y'all don't mind ^^; ) HOWEVER i would love to hear your thoughts on the matter, since y'all are the ones giving me prompts.

Tommy's feet where firmly placed on the ground, his legs stretched apart with the soccer ball lying between them. His eyes watched Takuya like a hawk, waiting for the older boy to make his move. Takuya's eyes where zeroed in on the ball and Tommy could see the gears in the others head moving, thinking… But Tommy wasn't going to give up his chance of getting a goal.

So, they stood there locked in a standoff, neither moving.

The cold morning wind blew against them, sending leaves tumbling across the field.

"…What are you two doing?" Kouichi's voice startled them, causing them to jump and spin on their heels. Standing on the edge of the field was their friend, who was giving them quite a confused look. "You look like you're acting out a scene from one of those old western movies."

Kouichi walked over to Takuya, while hugging himself for warmth. Apparently his giant green sweater and black scarf weren't keeping him warm enough.

"You mean those old American movies about cowboys?" Takuya asked, no longer paying attention to the ball.

"Yeah," Kouichi moved his hands down and subtly motioned towards Tommy, "You know, the ones were the guys say 'We'll settle this at high noon' and such."

Tommy raised his eyebrows in confusion until he saw Kouichi point at the ball, his hand unseen by Takuya. Tommy's face split into a wide grin as Kouichi moved towards Takuya's goal and Takuya began to face away from the younger boy.

"I've never seen one of those before but my dad once watc-" Takuya was cut off as Tommy sprinted past him, kicking the ball towards the goal. "HEY!" He tried to run after Tommy only to have Kouichi block him. "Wha?"

Tommy kicked the ball as hard as he could and sent it flying into the goal post.

"YES!" Tommy jumped for joy and ran over to Kouichi. "We did it, Kouichi-Oniichan!" The two did a double high-five as Takuya gave them a pouty glare.

"No fair," he grumbled, "You two cheated."

Kouichi laughed but gave Takuya an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry," He turned to face Takuya, "I couldn't resist."

"Me ether!" Tommy called over his shoulder as he went to retrieve the soccer ball.

"You say that but," He gave the two 'winners' a dubious look, "you're both still smiling…"

"Well," Kouichi hide his smile with his hand (or at least tried to), "The look on your face was pretty funny." The corners of his smile peeked out from behind his hand.

"…" Takuya gave him a halfhearted glare.

"Do you want a rematch?" Tommy asked as he walked up to them.

"Nah, it's fine." He shoved his hands into his pants front pockets. "We should probably get going."

And with that the three friends began walking through the park, back towards the city, with plans to spend the entire day goofing off and having plenty of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought!


	5. PROMPT LIST!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt List!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the Prompt list! I'm posting this now so i can (Hopefully) collect prompts and be able to upload them when the time comes for me to start this fic in earnest.

Send me anywhere from 1 to 3 people from the 1st list below and a number (or 2) from the 2nd list and I’ll write a short fanfic/drabble based on, or inspired by, the corresponding prompt(s)!

-I’m keeping all of the characters relationships Canon.

\- *as some fans have pointed out the Spirits replace the traditional partners. The Children are the ones fighting but that doesn’t mean the Spirits aren’t characters in their own right and I would like to explore their connection with their human halves.

\- ^ these are the Champion forms of the Celestial Digimon.

**Characters:**

Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Tommy, J.P.

*Spirit Agunimon, Spirit Lobomon, Spirit Löwemon, Spirit Kazemon, Spirit Kumamon, Spirit Beetlemon

Takuya as Agunimon, Kouji as Lobomon, Kouichi as Löwemon, Zoe as Kazemon, Tommy as Kumamon, J.P. as Beetlemon

Bokomon, Neemon, ^Angemon, ^Gatomon, ^Turuiemon

Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, Teruo

Tomoko Kimura, Satomi Minamoto, Kousei Minamoto

Shinya Kanbara, Hiroaki Kanbara, Yuriko Kanbara

Yutaka Himi, Tommy's Father, Tommy's Mother

Zoe’s Mother, Zoe’s Father

Kenta (J.P.’s friend), J.P.’s Mother, J.P.’s Father

**Prompts:**

1) Sunburn

2) Fireflies

3) Barbecue

4) Beach Umbrella

5) Light

6) Dark

7) Dream

8) Memory

9) Misfortune

10) Smile

11) Silence

12) Blood

13) Cat

14) Tears

15) Happiness

16) Under the Rain

17) Flowers

18) Night

19) Stars

20) Hold My Hand

21) Eyes

22) Water

23) Family

24) Childhood

25) Breaking the Rules

26) Keeping a Secret

27) Magic

28) Multitasking

29) Obsession

30) Mischief Managed

31) I Can’t

32) Mirror

33) Broken Pieces

34) Drink

35) Heal

36) Out Cold

37) Spiral

38) Seeing Red

39) Food

40) Safety First

 

41) Puzzle

42) Solitude

43) Relaxation

44) Ice Cream

45) Vacation/Trip

46) Books

47) Cooking

48) Cleaning

49) Dog

50) Winter

51) Sleep

52) Music

53) Forgiveness

54) Stress

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember, I'm still in the planning stages so i won't begin posting the prompts for the next few months or so but i WILL be working on them!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also send me prompts on Tumblr (DigiAndromeda) and FF Net (DigiKouichi)


End file.
